Along Came the Rockets
by JuneLuxray
Summary: A scientist made a portal to a new hideout for Team Rocket. To get there, he sends Danny and Sam to the Johto region so he and Petrel may finish building a permanent portal between worlds. Will Danny and Sam save the day in time? DxS. Post PP.
1. Along Came The Rockets

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. As a starting note, there will not be Ash, Brock, Dawn, or any other character from the anime, as I'm doing it like the game, as I don't really watch the Anime. ^^; Well, enjoy! This is also my 50th story! Woot!**

_In the Johto region- Underground Mahogany Town..._

A purple-haired man in a white smock with glasses nimbly tapped at a computer. _Clik clak clik clak... _

He sent a look toward a large hunk of machinery that was in an arch. He took a breath. _Almost there..._

Behind him, four Team Rocket executives stood behind him, arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"Percival, what is the meaning of this huge hunk of wasted funds?" A green haired, white-clothed with a red 'R' on the corner of his shirt, with a black belt asked irritably. Percival turned around with a smile.

"I'm making a portal to a detected world I found that is perfect for us to hide out in, sir." He said with a smirk. "Apparently, there's no Pokemon there- yet, and the people won't know what hit them."

The executives blinked incredulously. "Have you gone mad, Percival?" A red-haired woman in a black-and-white dress with a red 'R' in the corner of the top of the dress asked. "It's simply not possible. A world without Pokemon?"

"Yes, Ms. Ariana. They do have creatures there, but it doesn't appear they're all made for companionship or battling...Here. I'm almost done programming this. I'll prove to you I'm right- Oh wait!" He said, pressing a few more buttons. The arch had a purple swirl begin the middle, which them spread out onto the edges of the portal. All of them gasped, and Percival smiled.

"I'm not quite done with it, as we can only send two people there right now without it losing power, and when we do so, two people will have to come from that world, as well. I can only finish it in that world, to stabilize it on both sides." Percival said. An executive with purple hair that was pushed back had a cruel smile that curved onto his face. He had a black outfit with red-and-white gloves and boots, and in the center of his shirt, a large red 'R' was there.

"I'll come with you. My Pokemon can handle whatever that world has to throw at us. Proton," He said, looking over at the exec with green hair that curved up at the ends, with a black hat and suit, a belt hanging on his waist. "You're in charge for the time being here until I come back. Now, how long, Percival, will this take to finish?" He asked, looking back at the scientist.

"Roughly a week, Mr. Petrel. First, let me see where the portal will take us..." He said, pushing in some numbers. He glanced at the screen.

"Some town called Amity Park. Apparently, there's a large number of ghost-type creatures there. They should be no match for your Pokemon, sir." Percival said weakly. Petrel smiled.

"Good, let us go." He said. Percival lifted a hand up.

"Uh, sir, unless we can throw two people into the portal to here, we'll be thrown back here within twenty minutes."

"No matter. I can do that easy." Petrel said. Then without another word from Percival, he grabbed his arm and jumped in the portal, which flickered for a moment.

* * *

_In Amity Park..._

"Alright, 309 MPH." Maddie clocked as her son flew by her in the blink of an eye. "You're getting faster." She said, giving a proud look up at her son. Danny smiled. Jack wrote down the data, and pressed a remote that was in his hand. Hoops appeared from the ceiling.

"Alright, flight pattern." Jack said. Danny nodded and flew through the hoops effortlessly, even swinging on one of them for fun. They wrote it down.

Sam slyly stood in the corner, grinning at her boyfriend. She gently held a rock she brought in for a test Danny's parents had asked her to do.

She carefully aimed, specifically aiming for Danny's hand. She threw it, which Danny caught without flinching. He turned and smiled at her, but then frowned.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked. He mutely pointed behind her, and as she turned to look she saw a growing swirling purple vortex. She instantly ran back to the Fentons, and Danny flew down in front of them, watching carefully.

Soon the portal stopped growing, and out came jumping two men that seemed alien to them. Jack frowned.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Jack snapped at them. Both looked up at them, Percival looking timid, Petrel looking sly.

"Oh, don't mind us. We're just here to...Build something. None of your worry." He said, casually crossing his arms. Danny snarled.

"I don't think so." He said, walking up toward them. "Go back. Now." Danny said, narrowing his eyes. Petrel smirked.

"Oh, we will. No worries." He said, walking up to Danny. "Just not yet." He said, suddenly pushing Danny through the portal. Danny shouted in surprise.

"DANNY!" The trio cried. Sam snapped and ran up to them, despite the Fenton's trying to chase after her to pull her back.

"Wha'd you do with him? Where did you- agh!" She cried as Percival quickly shoved her into the portal. The portal then flickered back into a simple arch, a computer appearing next to it. Both Fentons were absolutely red now with anger.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY BABY BOY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND?" Maddie shouted, she and readying to strike a punch.

Petrel only shook his head and pulled out a red ball from his pocket.

"Ah, those children will be back soon enough- if they can get back into the portal once we're done. But, for now," He said, pressing the button in the middle of the ball. Out came a floating purple rock-like thing with eyes, two heads, and a yellow skull on its' body. "Get out of Team Rocket's new lab." He said. Then the Pokemon released yellow-green gas, making Maddie and Jack cough, and try to still fight them...

But soon the gas was too much, and both fell unconscious...

* * *

_Back in Mahogany Town..._

Danny and Sam fell to the ground with an 'oof'. The executives looked down at the teenagers malevolently.

"You two will tell no one of this," Proton said, holding up a pokeball. "Or you'll severely, _severely _regret the decision."


	2. Where Are We?

**Guess what? Chicken butt. No, I'm kidding. I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. And, as for Danny's starter's name...*winks at DP fans in the know.***

"Or you'll severely, severely regret the decision." Proton said. Danny growled and stood up.

"Who are you? Where are we?" He demanded. Proton only snorted and released a floating rocky, purple ball with holes on it with a yellow skull on it's chest and eyes. Sam stood up and both stared at it.

"What-what IS that thing?" Sam asked curiously. The woman with red hair laughed, and both turned to glare at her.

"Wow, Percival was right. They really do NOT have Pokemon." Executive Ariana said. Danny and Sam looked confused.

"Alright, what are Pokemon? Assuming that..._Thing _that froot loop number two released over here." Danny said, pointing a thumb at the thing.

"I AM NOT- Wait, what's a froot loop?" Proton asked, cocking a head. Danny and Sam were silent for a minute, before sighing and snarling.

"Well," Danny said, making his hand glow green with energy. "What's the meaning of this? Why are we here?" Danny snarled. Everyone in the room (with the exception of Sam) froze and stared at his hand.

"What-what is _that?_" Ariana asked. Danny snorted.

"Ghost powers. Now, give us answers or YOU will be the ones regretting this decision." He said. Ariana only snorted only let out a large, purple, cobra-like thing from her ball, Another executive released a black dog with a red stomach and horns, with a long, pointy tail.

She whistled and in ran Team Rocker grunts, who all released Pokemon. Danny and Sam looked taken aback by the creatures, and as one tried to electrocute them with a lightning strike, Sam shouted,

"Danny, FLY US OUT! There's too many to count right now!" Danny quickly nodded, turning he and Sam intangible, and, right before they flew through the ceiling, Danny quickly took a chip off of a circuit board next to the portal, and flew out.

Team Rocket was left staring wide-eyed and gaping where they once were.

"...What...How...? Rrgh! They'll probably go find Professor Elm and get their own Pokemon. No matter. We'll stop them. Go fetch the other scientist. Tell him to fix the circuit board." Proton commanded some grunts. The grunts nodded and ran off, and he dismissed the other grunts for the time being.

"We'll have our new lab soon enough." He added, muttering.

* * *

As Danny and Sam quickly up and out, they came out through some sort of convenience store, startling some cashier- probably a supporter of Team Rocker- as they flew out. Danny made sure they were invisible as they flew, and, out of desperation, flew aimlessly forwards in hopes of finding some town to take rest in for the night.

After flying for about an hour, Sam spotted a small town below.

"Danny, look! CIVILIZATION!...Wow, I never thought I would be this happy to see other people." She added. Danny smiled, and, aiming for behind a tree, he landed and quickly transformed back to human, sighing in relief. Sam spotted a sign in the middle of the town. She gestured for Danny to follow her, and both walked up, ignoring the wind of the turbines set up in the town among the houses, and read it.

"New Bark Town..." She muttered. Danny looked around, and saw a large, metal building, with various lights on the outside shimmering against the pure snow white building in the sunset.

"Sam, look..." He said. Sam turned and noted the place.

"We should go in and ask for help." Danny suggested. Sam looked unbelieving.

"Uh, are you _kidding _me? How do we not know that these are gonna be crazy organization people, too?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"Look, do we have a better option?" He asked with a frown. Sam sighed.

"No, guess not. C'mon..." She said. Both teenagers then slowly walked up the building, and upon getting to the entrance, the doors slid open on their own, and the two shared one more look before entering.

The lab was filled with scientists here and there, books, and machinery. They all briefly turned and looked at the teens, before they turned back around to their work. One of them, however, turned when everyone else turned away, his short brown hair and glasses with his long, white lab coat turning and looking. He smiled.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Professor Elm. What can I do for you two?" He asked. Danny and Sam looked a little taken back. Elm seemed to pick up the clue.

"Here, come talk in my private study." He said, gesturing to a door on the side. Both slowly went over, and, giving a thankful smile to him, they went in, Elm closing the door behind him.

His office wasn't anything special- just a few bookcases and a computer. He smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sam spoke.

"Uh, hi...I am Sam Manson, this is my boyfriend, Danny Fenton. Uh...Well...We got into an odd affair of sorts in some small town up past some mountains-"

"Mahogany Town?" Elm asked. Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't get the name. We were in a hurry to get out of there."

"Why, might I ask?" Both shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...Believe us or not, there was these strange people and their minions in black and white outfits with red 'R's on them, who might've been trying to kill us. We came through a portal to there, and two of their members or whatever came where we were initially, shoved us in a portal that appeared in my parent's lab, and the portal back disappeared after we got here. Here, I have something you may wanna look at." Danny said, pulling the chip from his pocket, handing it to Elm.

Elm examined it for a minute, before sighing.

"Yep, this is Team Rocket's doing, alright." He said.

"Team who?" Danny and Sam asked. Elm gave them a look.

"They're a bunch of crooks who sell Pokemon and experiment on them. We've been trying to get them for years." He said sadly. Danny slapped a hand to his face.

"Alright, someone needs to tell me: WHAT ARE POKEMON?" He said irritably. Professor Elm looked astounded.

"You mean, you don't know what Pokemon are?...Geez, where are YOU from?" He asked. Danny and Sam smiled weakly.

"I don't think you'd believe us if we told you." Sam said. Elm smirked.

"Try me." He said curiously. Danny sighed.

"Alright, guess I'll be doing this, then. Ahem...We're from a world...Apparently without what you guys call Pokemon or whatever. The town we're from is called Amity Park. I, uh...I'm famous in my world." He said. Elm looked curious.

"Oh, for what reason?" He asked. Danny sucked in a breath.

"I saved the world. Because," He said. A ring formed around his waist and went up and down, leaving Danny Phantom in it's place. "I'm a half ghost, half human hybrid." He said.

The professor gaped for a minute, before shaking his head, blinking his eyes, and looking at them again.

"Alright...Wow. Well, if Team Rocket wanted you here so two could go to that world...They're probably looking for a new place to operate. If I'm given some time, I think, with this chip, I should be able to make a sort of portal back to that world. When you're there, you can send the two Team Rocket members back through the portal, so we can catch them." Elm said. Danny and Sam smiled.

"That'll work. Thank you..." Sam said. Professor Elm also stood up.

"Since Mr. Halfa over here can fly, I suppose the two of you will have no trouble getting around the region. But, while I'm working on the portal, would you two mind doing a task for me?"

"Of course." Sam said. Elm smiled.

"Thank you. Now, first of all, I'll give you a brief explanation about Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures humans have kept for years upon years alongside them, for companionship or battle. People who train Pokemon keep them as they explore and try to achieve gym badges, showing their talent as a trainer. I've been recruiting young people to go off on such an adventure with a Pokedex, so as they come across and battle or catch them, it records the information, so I may study Pokemon and their evolutions, types, and forms well. I would tell you more, but mayeb it's best to find out on your own, hmm?" He asked. Danny and Sam smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Sure. Uh, I'll give you my cell phone number- wait, do you guys have cell phones here?" Danny asked. Professor Elm shook his head.

"Whatever that is, no, but we have Pokegear. I'll be able to call you on it." He said. Both teens nodded. Elm smiled.

"Alright, well, come pick out your starter Pokemon!" He said happily. Both excitedly followed him back into the lab, and, after going to a computer and pressing a few buttons, and cylinder opened in the center of the room. There sat three poke-balls, with one in the middle. Elm looked at them.

"These are the regional starters, though, yesterday, a wild Pokemon managed to get into the lab and almost caused too much chaos- before I managed to catch it. It's in the center ball. I'm giving it as a starter as well as the others to whomever wants it." He said. "So, go take your pick." He finished. Danny and Sam said 'thank you' politely, before walking up to the balls. Danny shrugged and took the middle one that Elm talked about, and Sam took the one of the left of the thing. Gently sharing a look, both clicked the middle button to see what they got.

Out of Sam's came a small, green Pokemon with a leaf growing from the top of it's head, and a few small green spikes around it's neck. It smiled up at Sam. Sam grinned at it and knelt down, petting it.

"Aww, aren't _you_ cute?" Sam cooed.

Out of Danny's came an owl-like Pokemon with large, red eyes and small wings. It gave a curious look at Danny, before flying up and gently siting on his shoulder, poking the cloth of his shirt curiously. Danny laughed a little.

Elm smiled. "Sam, you have a female Chikorita. Danny, you have a male Hoothoot. Care to give them names?" He asked. Both nodded. Danny gave a thoughtful look at Hoothoot, before turning back.

"I think I'll name him Spooky." He said. Sam smirked.

"Nice name. I think I'll name this girl...Hmm...Orchid." She said. Professor Elm then gave them each five poke-balls and a Pokedex. He also gave them some money for an inn.

"There's an inn the next town over. In the meantime, why not traverse the path and battle some Pokemon and see if you can make them stronger?" He asked. Danny and Sam smiled and thanked him, taking pokegear with them.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Elm remembered. "Here, follow me." He said, ushering the two toward the door outside. They followed him out toward the exit of the town, to a patch of tall grass in the path. He turned to them.

"I'm going to show you how to catch Pokemon. Come on." He said. He walked around a little, until a purple mouse-like thing jumped up. He told Danny to come forth.

"Danny, send Spooky out to battle it." He said. Danny nodded and gently nudged Spooky, who jumped down in front of the mouse.

"Tell him to use tackle." He said. Danny shrugged.

"OKAY...Uh...Spooky, tackle!" He said. Spooky jumped and tackled the thing, making it a little more fatigued. It attacked Spooky back, and after a few more rounds of tackling, Professor Elm threw a poke-ball at the thing, and the ball opened, sucking it in. It fell down, shook a few times, before it made a tell-tale 'click' sound that it was caught.

"Alright, now check your pokedexs to see what it is." He told them. Danny and Sam opened their dexs, and saw that it was a Rattata. Elm put the ball in his pocket.

"Alright, I think you two are ready. Now, go off and have fun for a bit. Bring back some Pokedex entries!" He said. Both nodded, and waved as he left. Danny turned to Sam.

"Y'know, I can fly to the town." He said. Sam shook her head.

"No, we should try letting them get stronger and level up. So...Let's go!" She cried.


	3. Interrogation

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. I also do not own Pokemon. Sorry for this fail chapter.  
**

_In Amity Park..._

Maddie and Jack Fenton both began to slowly wake up. They felt sore, and their heads swam. Their vision was blurred, and after a minute of blinking, both of their vision became focused. They remembered what happened and looked around wildly. They saw that they were chained to the wall, and that Jazz was right on Jack's left, Tucker on Maddie's right, looking just as confused and chained.

The lab didn't look any different- the people that were there, however, were gazing into the mysterious swirling green vortex that was the portal. Jack and Maddie turned their attention to the others for a moment.

"Jazz, Tucker," Maddie hissed quietly. "How'd you two get stuck here?"

Jazz sighed. "We came here, I to my room to do my homework, Tucker was about to come down to the lab to see what you guys were doing. But as soon as we entered the house, there were two floating purple things that released yellow-green gas, knocking both of us out. We woke up here." Jazz explained.

"Where are Danny and Sam?" Tucker asked. Maddie worriedly shook a little.

"We-we're not entirely sure. They made a portal they came out of, shoved Danny and Sam into the portal, which closed, and knocked us out. Oh, I hope they're alright..." Maddie muttered. Everyone looked just as worried, and Jack, though as anxious, had faith.

"I-I think both will be alright. If Danny saved the planet, he and his spooky-ooky bat girlfriend can find a way." He said proudly. Jazz and Tucker nodded, and Maddie tried to smile a little.

Finally, Petrel turned his attention to them, and he grinned, walking up to them.

"Well, well, well. Appears you all are awake finally. Good." He said. Everyone only glared at him, which he scoffed at.

"Oh, please. Like you can do anything. We can't just let you go, you know. You'd run to the police..." He said nonchalantly.

"Danny will save us!" Jazz spat out. Everyone but Petrel look at her in surprise. Petrel tsked.

"Tsk tsk. What a fiery girl. Or are you?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin. Everyone instantly snapped at that.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" They all shouted, Tucker sounding particularly offended. Petrel gave an amused look at Tucker, while the Fentons (while just about as angry with Petrel for touching Jazz), gave him a surprised look.

"Well, someone's protective of her. I wonder why?" He asked, strolling over to Tucker. Tucker blushed.

"I-I...Uh...S-she's Danny's sister. That's w-why." He claimed. Jazz looked surprised, but was blushing, as well, by Tucker's actions. Maddie and Jack would've looked slightly amused by this, had they not been in the situation they were in right now. Petrel smirked.

"But of course. But I must ask, who is this 'Danny' you keep speaking of?" He asked. Jack instantly replied before anyone else could.

"He is our _son_ who _you_ threw into that portal with his girlfriend." Jack spat, glaring harshly at him. "Not to mention, he's the one who could've stopped you in a heartbeat if he was still here!" Petrel looked curious.

"How? How could he defeat my Pokemon? He's a mere human boy." Petrel said with an eye-roll. Maddie spoke up.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out shortly. But...What are Pokemon?" She asked. Petrel smiled and looked at Percival, who was still examining the swirling green portal.

"You were right, Percival, when you said they don't have Pokemon here. Interesting." He said, looking back at them. He shrugged.

"Well, seeing as you're captive here, you DO deserve some answer to that question. Pokemon are creatures we keep in my world for experimentation and money-making profits. But most of the population sees them as companions, not for money. I must wonder why. Those things that knocked you out earlier? That's a type of pokemon called a 'Koffing'. I keep them to battle persistent trainers who often challenge Team Rocket. They want to use their Pokemon for 'good'. Hmm. Shame they don't join- many of they could go up in ranks quickly." He said. The group before him looked horrified.

"You-you torture these poor things? For what, _money_? You guys really _ARE_ sick." Jazz said in contempt. Petrel only laughed heartily.

"My dear, we are not 'sick'. We are _misunderstood_. There is a difference- it's just hard for people to notice sometimes, but yet so simple." He claimed. "And, thus for my answers, I would like some of my own questions to be catered to. What is that magnificent portal your parents over there, I assume, made? Percival hasn't stopped inspecting it since you fell unconscious."

"Why should we tell you?" Jack snapped crossly. Percival only gave them a haughty look.

"I expected such an answer. No worries to us, we'll find a way to make you talk." He said, pulling a poke-ball from his pocket, and pressing a button. Out came a large, rat-like Pokemon with golden fur, light on the stomach and chest, narrowed eyes, and gigantic teeth. It didn't look friendly, either.

"Or maybe my Raticate will." He said, stepping back. As the Raticate began to advance, starting with Tucker, he slid back against the wall to try to avoid it, fearful of the giant rat's teeth. It stood up, made an intimidating shriek, and was about to strike down on Tucker with a Hyper Fang, before Maddie finally shouted.

"Alright, alright! We'll tell you. Just put the over-sized rat back in it's...Ball-thing." She said hastily. Petrel grinned, made a clicking sound for the Raticate to come back. It turned around, and as Petrel opened the poke-ball, it was sucked back in. He smugly crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Maddie sighed.

"That is a portal to the Ghost Zone- an endless world accessible via natural portals which open and close at random times- but when closed, often to never be opened again. We made this artificial one for scientific research." She said. Percival looked astounded, and Petrel curious.

"So, a world to ghost-type Pokemon?" He asked. The group looked confused at that.

"Uh, what?" Jazz and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Guess not, then." Petrel said with a shrug. Then he gave a careful look at Maddie. "I feel you're not telling me everything. Oh well, I suppose enough is enough for now. Ta-ta." He said, turning his back, and walking to Percival, who turned from the ghost portal for the moment to continue his work on the portal to the Pokemon world. They all sighed in relief.

"I wonder how Danny and Sam are doing..." Tucker muttered uneasily.


	4. Evolution and the Egg

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. I REALLY hate how this chapter came out, but I wanted to update it. I feel like it sucks. WARNING: Major DxS ahead.  
**

As Danny and Sam walked the route, they were challenged by multiple trainers. They had managed to win each battle, but after they had traveled halfway along the route, they were challenged by another trainer. He had a red cap on, covering his blond hair with a black coat. He had a purple backpack on his back. He grinned smugly as he sent out his pokemon, a sunkern. Sam turned to Danny.

"My pokemon needs to rest. Can you take this battle?" She asked. Danny nodded with a smile and pulled the pokeball from his pocket.

"GO! Spooky!" He said, throwing the ball. Out came Spooky, who eagerly waited his trainer's command.

"Spooky, use Peck!" He commanded. Spooky quickly pecked at the sunkern, and the other trainer gave his command.

"Sunny, use Mega Drain!" Sunny absorbed some energy from Spooky, who looked fatigued from it. It's opponent looked a little healthier. Danny didn't lose hope.

"Spooky, use Peck!" He said again. Spooky instantly used the attack, and Sunkern, still weak from it's pre-evolutionary state, couldn't take anymore. It fainted. The trainer shouted in surprise and anger, and Danny looked sympathetic.

"Sorry, dude." He said. The trainer sighed.

"No, it's my fault. I was trying to make my pokemon stronger before I evolved it. While it did defeat some pokemon, I was too stupid to use a potion. Well, you're rewarded with experience for your hoothoot for an extremely easy battle- wait, look what's happening!" He said, pointing at Spooky.

The hoothoot began to glow, startling the two teenagers that were still not in the know of everything about pokemon.

"What the-" Danny stared as Spooky hooted and began to flash, changing between two forms. At the end, the largest flash came, and after it was over, Danny and Sam looked at Spooky.

He had transformed from the small owl with stubby wings- he had turned into a large owl half Danny's size with dark brown wings to match. Above his eyes were cream-colored 'horns' that looked kind of like eyebrows. His belly sported dark brown, upside-down triangles. His talons had become sharper, and he proudly stood, as if to show off his elegance. Danny and Sam stared in shock, before Sam checked her pokedex.

"It's a Noctowl- the evolved form of Hoothoot." She said. Danny nodded slowly. The trainer he had just defeated smiled.

"Well, wouldya look at that? Not often do I get to see pokemon evolve. Tell me, how long have you had this guy?" He asked. Danny shrugged.

"'Bout an hour." He said. The man's eyes bulged.

"Jeez Louise, I've never seen a pokemon evolve that fast! Either it was a somewhat high level when you got 'im, or he simply took a liking to you." He said. Danny smiled as Spooky rubbed his head against him. The trainer smiled. "And I'm guessing he took a liking to you. Here, I was going to sell this..." He said, opening his backpack, and pulling out a plain-looking egg, dotted here and there with spots. "I was gonna sell this pokemon egg in the city, but I figure you'd take good care of it." He said, handing the egg to Danny, as both he and his girlfriend examined it. Danny smiled.

"Really?" He asked. The trainer smiled.

"Really. Take good care of it and keep it warm- this pokemon is from another region, as a hint to what it is. Good luck on the rest of wherever you're going!" He said, strolling away. Sam carefully examined the egg.

"I wonder what it is. Curious." She said, tapping the egg. It shook a little. "I would say it's not long from hatching, so try to keep it warm. Here, why don't you just fly us the rest of the way so we can just go check in at a hotel? I'm kind of tired, anyhow. We can train tomorrow." She said. Danny nodded, and went ghost, making sure no one saw as he went to hide behind a fir tree to the side of the path. He put Spooky back in his ball, and tucked the ball in his belt. He held the egg in one arm and picked Sam up bridal style, and turned them both invisible as he jumped into the air, flying.

Eventually they came across a small town by a beach, and flew over the city, keeping their eyes open for a hotel. Sam spotted one.

"Oh, look, an inn." She said, pointing down to a building with two stories that said 'Inn' on the top of the building, advertising. Danny nodded and flew down to find another tree, and changed back.

Coming from behind the tree, they walked up to the inn, Sam stopping.

"Wait, where's that money Professor Elm gave us?" She said, checking her pockets. Danny shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters. We won enough prize money from battling on the road- it should be enough for the night." He said, digging out some money from his pocket. Sam smiled, and as they both entered the building, they walked up to the check-in.

"Uh, one two-bedroom room for the night, please." Danny asked. The keeper at the desk nodded and turned her back to get a key from the boxes behind her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You could've gotten a one-bedroom."

"Not 'til we get married." He said. Sam sighed.

"You're so prude about it. Fine." She said as the woman turned and gave them the key. Danny gave her what they had won from the day, and they were told the room.

"Room 79 upstairs. Enjoy your stay!" She said, smiling. They smiled as they head for the room.

When they got upstairs, looking at all the paintings of pokemon on the wall, the wooden floors and walls adding a homey touch, the unflickering light of a hanging lamp shining. They walked up to the room 79 and put the key in, turning it. The door opened, and in they went, admiring the room.

It wasn't anything special. Two wooden double beds sat against the wall, with a T.V. on a desk in front of the beds. The floor was red carpet, and in the back, there was a room closed off for the bathroom. But it was perfect. Sam instantly sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Oh thank God. A bed." She said. Danny smiled, amused, but was a bit confused when Sam let Orchid out.

"Sam, why'd you let-"

"She'll be fine as long as she behaves. Can't be cooped up in that ball all day, y'know." She said. Danny smiled, and let his own pokemon out. The two began to play-fight, and Danny sighed.

"Well, where am I gonna put the egg so it doesn't get cold?" He groaned. Sam only smiled and stood up, taking the egg from Danny. She pull the comforter off of her bed, and began to wrap it around the egg, letting some of the comforter hang out. She turned on the lamp on the table in between the beds, and carefully placed the egg under the light. Danny looked confused.

"That's a great idea, Sam, but how are you gonna sleep without a comforter?"

"I will sleep with one."

"But you just gave yours to the egg."

"I know." She said mischievously. Danny looked a little taken back.

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying."

"You know I am. No, I am not going to do you-know-what. I just wanna share the bed with you. You'll keep me warm." She said. "And, we don't have to tell anyone. Admit it, you'd like it if I slept in the bed with you." She said. Danny smiled.

"I guess. But a few rules. One, we tell no one. Two, no...You know what. Neither of us would do that, anyhow. And I think that's it." He said calmly. Sam nodded and jumped onto the other bed. She looked back at the bed with the now cuddling-next-to-each-other pokemon.

"Those two can sleep on the bed. They seem to like each other's company enough." She said with an 'aww'. Danny nodded.

"Alright. So-"

"I call shower first." Sam said, running toward the bathroom. Danny rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. He waited for awhile for Sam to come out, and after she did, she stopped Danny on his way in.

"I'm gonna go buy some pajamas somewhere in the city. We still have the money Elm gave us, so I'll be right back. You watch the pokemon." She said, trying to dig through her pockets for the money. She gave an 'ah' a few minutes later. "There it is. It was hiding in my pocket. Alright, so, I'm gonna go. Bye!" She said, kissing Danny. He smiled and kissed back, and looked at her.

"You stay safe out there. Sure you don't want me to come along?"

"I've fought ghosts with you for a while now. I think I can handle myself- besides, I wanna take a look around for myself." She said while walking to the door, and closing it behind her.

Danny gave a disappointed groan and tossed a look toward the other bed, and saw that Orchid had fallen asleep, while Spooky sat next to her, falling asleep slowly. He raised an eyebrow. Weren't owls nocturnal? But he remembered all the battling that the Noctowl did that day, and muttered an 'oh'. He finally turned back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he was done showering, his lower half toweled from view, when he pulled back the shower curtain and saw some blue clothes on the floor next to the door. He assumed Sam had shoved them under, he mentally mused as he picked them up, getting dressed.

When he left the bathroom after he was covered in his new, baby blue PJs, he saw Sam on the bed, reading a book on pokemon, in a black nightgown that covered her arms. Danny tried not to drool. Sam looked hot.

_"Why did I ever think Paulina was cuter than her?"_ He thought. Sam smiled at him.

"Man, you take the world's longest showers. By the time I got back, you were still showering. And since we had some money left over after getting pajamas, I found this for, like, a dollar. It's old, but it's something to read before I sleep. And by the way, you're really cute in those pajamas. That's why I got them for you." She said, going back to her book. Danny blushed and sat down in the bed, pulling the covers over him awkwardly. Sam snorted.

"Oh, for God's sake Danny, don't feel so awkward about it. Turn on the T.V. or something." She said without looking up. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. We'll need the energy. Night." He said.

"Night." Sam said, turning and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and returned the kiss.

As he let darkness cover his eyes, he slumped back onto the pillow, falling into dreamland. A little while later, Sam yawned, put the book on the table, and left one light on for the egg as all other occupants of the room, pokemon and trainers, fell asleep.

But no one saw the egg began to shake slowly, pushing over some of the blanket wrapped around it. A crack appeared on the side of the egg, along with a small peeping sound from inside.


End file.
